Various buff female Rwby characters x male reader
by ArkhamHood99
Summary: Title says it all and requests are open
1. chapter 1

Requests for buff female characters x male reader is right here. Also please tell me if you guys wanted it with lemon or something.


	2. Team RWBY x Male Reader Part 1

(A/n): sorry if this is bad, I was very busy and the internet is very poor. Don't forget to request

In the forrest, Team RWBY are fighting Grimms while in their break. The reason why they are doing this is because they were bored and their friends are too busy to hang out. Not to mention that they also wanted to be stronger for the upcoming tournament that going to be in a few months. Also they each have a secret with a student named Y/n L/n who is also in the same classroom as them. They tried to ask himto go out, but he turned them down because he isnt interested and was busy. And now the team thinks he has a secret.

Ruby: (annoyed) This is got to be the worst day we've ever had!

Yang: agreed! Especially when our friends are too busy!

Weiss: Could you guys be quite?! Whining won't fix our problems!

Blake however, ignored them and continues fight the monsters.

Timeskip

The girls managed to defeat all the creatures before heading out. While they are walking, they decided to have a chat about what are they going to do after graduating from Beacon. They soon stopped talking when Blake interrupted them to point out that something is shinning from the cave they stumbled upon. Could it be a trap or someone needs help?

Weiss: Should we go inside?

Yang: I don't know it could be a trap...

Ruby: We have our weapons so if more of these Grimms show up, we will be ready.

Blake: she's right. We really don't want to leave something or someone behind.

Preparing their weapons, Team RWBY charged towards into the cave. But the cave wasn't really that scary and was that amusing. They encountered a few few Grimms that were lurking inside but these monsters aren't that strong so it wasn't a big problem but they were exausted and thirsty from earlier battles.While they follow the light, they stopped their tracks when they saw saw something that awestruck them. Something they've never seen before in their lives. In front of them, is a water fountain that is shinning bright white. Also the fountains is holding a strange, less transparent liquid.

Ruby: Do you guys think it's water?

Weiss: I don't think so, it might not be safe to drink.

Yang: so what, we are exausted from the Grimms we fought earlier and we forgot to bring food as well!

Blake: Well we should really consi-

She couldn't finished finished her sentence when the cave suddenly started to shake violently. This caught the team by suprise, so they drew their weapons out immediately.

Blake: Why is the cave collapsing?!

Yang: I don't know! Could it be that another Grimm is here?

All of a sudden, something for the celling fell and landed on the ground hard. Which caught by the girls by suprise and they were pushed away. Their backs were met with a wall which made them wince in pain. They looked up and to their horror, it was a large Grimm that looks like a lizard and its bigger than the ones they fight. The creature gave out a raging roar before charging at the four huntresses. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang tried to get up but they don't have the energy to do so and they tried to used their weapons but noticed that the large lizard Grimm destroy them when they were caught off guard. So, they closed their eyes and hope for the worse. The lizard stopped charged and swinger it's giant tail at the girls knocking them out and sending flying to different directions (also the cave is large). Yang landed close to the fountain while Weiss, Ruby, and Blake land to another wall which is a few miles away and all are injured while bleeding badly.

Lizard-Grimm, not noticing that Yang isn't with the rest, started to approaching them slowly, in order to finish Ruby, Weiss, and Blake. The three girls now looked like they wanted to give up for good and are now hugging each other for good bye.

POV change to Yang

Yang whose lying on her stomach and panting due to bad injuries while bleeding, is close to the fountain. She noticed that the Lizard-Grimm is heading toward the girls. This made her have a worried look on her beaten face.

Yang's thoughts: Dammit, I need to save them. Can't let that creep get to them, there has got to be a way! Wait a sec that fountain!

She panted and turned her body towards the directions and dragged/crawled to her direction. When she got there, she took a handful of the liquid and took a sip from her mouth. All of a sudden she feels her her injuries being heed and and it's so soothing. But that all quickly change when she feels a sexual pleasure inside of her that made her heart beat out loud. She moaned looked in the water that her eyes changes to red...

To be continued...


End file.
